Home for Christmas
by that-avatarded-kataanger
Summary: Aang's been gone for roughly a month and his family eagerly awaits his return before Christmas Day arrives :P slightly AU considering they most likely don't celebrate Christmas lol. Rated T for some suggestiveness. Kataang.


**This is a story I had written before Christmas and I figured I'd just put it on here too.**

It was late in the evening on Christmas Eve. Snow was falling silently outside, piling at every crevice and surface that would hold it. The wind chill was well below freezing, but inside, the crackling fire burning in the hearth kept the house warm and welcoming. There was the occasional crackle as a piece of wood cracked or crumbled away and the familiar smell drifted throughout the room.

The entire house was quiet, save the fire, and the three eager children snuggled up beside their mother on the couch, "Will he be here soon, Mommy?" the eldest of the three asked.

The father of the family had left to help with the council and had been gone for a little over a month. He had promised he'd be back by Christmas Eve, and the time for his return had finally arrived.

"He told me he'd be here before tomorrow, sweetie. It should be any minute." the woman replied, though she was convincing both her daughter and herself.

The girl stretched her mouth into an exhausted yawn, "I'm sleepy…" she mumbled, rubbing an eye with her small fist.

Her mother stroked her dark brown hair, "I know, I am too. You don't have to wait up if you don't want. You'll see him in the morning."

She shook her head stubbornly, "No I want to see him toni-" her sentence was interrupted with another yawn, "…tonight…" she finished sleepily.

The shaggy haired boy huddled next to her prodded her side, "You're obviously super tired, so why don't you just go to bed?" he asked tartly.

"Maybe because I don't want to. So leave me alone." The kids were obviously getting grumpy from being so tired…except for the remaining child.

He sat cross legged at the other end of the couch, quietly meditating to keep himself alert and awake. His eyes were closed but he could hear and process everything that was going on around him, "He'll be here soon, guys. I know he will. He never breaks his promises." the little boy assured them.

"Figures you'd say that. He always keeps his promises to you, but never us." the older boy shot back.

Their mother swatted him lightly, "Don't talk like that, of course he does. He loves you all very much and tries his best to make you all happy."

He groaned, "Ugh I just wish he'd get here alrea-" A knocking at the door interrupted him and everyone went silent. The youngest boy opened his eyes wide and they all stared at the door.

"Come in!" the mother called hopefully.

The door opened slowly to reveal a tall, bald man hunched over from the cold, wearing a thick, brown coat. His eyes lit up at the sight of the others and he grinned, "I'm home." he said simply.

"Daddy!" all three children cheered in unison and scrambled from their mother's lap to scamper up to him and throw themselves into his arms.

He lowered his head to smile down at them and wrapped his arms around them all, "I missed you all so much!"

The oldest boy tipped his head back to give him a toothy grin, "I knew you'd come home tonight! Just like Mommy said you would!"

He chuckled, "Absolutely, Bumi. You're mother is right almost all the time; I wouldn't doubt her for a second." he lifted his head to wink at his wife, who was presently grinning ear to ear at her family finally being reunited.

"I tried to tell Bumi you'd come home but he thought you wouldn't!" the youngest piped up.

Their father raised his eyebrows and gave Bumi a skeptical look, "Oh? You should listen to Tenzin every now and then, Bumi. He's pretty smart you know."

The scruffy haired boy couldn't help but smile, "Yeah I guess so…"

He finally turned his gaze to his daughter, patient and adoring, "How's my baby girl, hm?"

She giggled, "Mommy's been helping me with my waterbending and I can do the water whip now!" her voice was full of excitement.

Her father favored her with a proud smile, "That's wonderful, Kya, you do learn from the best after all." he added with another glance up at said woman.

She looked on, her heart nearly bursting with joy. Their family was so perfect and she wouldn't ever have it any other way. Normally, she would've gone over to see her husband along with their children, but tonight was different and she decided to wait until the little ones had gone off to bed.

As if on cue, Bumi let out a long yawn, "Now that Daddy's finally home, can we go to sleep?" he asked tiredly.

"Of course you can, Bumi, and so can the rest of you. Tomorrow's Christmas day and you want to be as well rested as possible to open your presents, right?"

They all beamed at this and nodded vigorously, "Yeah yeah!" Bumi cheered, "I'm going to bed! Goodnight Daddy!" he stretched his neck up to peck his father's cheek before running off to his room. The other children did the same until it was just husband and wife left.

She stood and slowly walked towards him, but could no longer control herself and broke into a run to embrace him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him as any wife would after not seeing her husband for a month, "I've missed you so much, Aang. So very much…" her words were muffled from his lips, never breaking the kiss. Her hands framed his face, brushing against the short hairs that ran along his jawline.

Aang hugged her waist to him, relishing in the feeling of her body finally in his arms again and her lips against his, "Katara…" he began, "I missed you more than anything. That was one of the most painful months of my life. I hate being separated from you and the kids…"

She silenced him with a firm kiss and lowered her head to rest it on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, "It's alright, Aang. It's not like you wanted to go. The only thing that matters is that you're finally home. And just in time for Christmas." Katara grinned up at him. Her cerulean eyes suddenly darkened with need and she gave him a suggestive smirk, "So since you did end up returning home before Christmas…" she began, skimming a finger along his bearded jaw, "I figured I'd give you an early present. What do you say, Avatar?" she asked, bobbing her eyebrows.

Aang grinned and scooped her off her feet and into his arms, "That sounds wonderful." He began to carry her to their room, never taking his eyes off hers. He opened their door, making sure to shut and lock it before laying her on the bed and climbing over her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, "Merry Christmas, sweetie."


End file.
